The present invention relates to mobile device accessories and, more particularly, to a system and apparatus for attaching to a mobile device for providing hands-free use thereof and carrying personal items thereon.
Our mobile devices, such as our smart phones, are very important to us, which is way they are always in arm's reach. One of the reasons for this is that such mobile devices enable their user to view video content and images. Many such mobile devices, however, require to be handheld when enjoying such viewing, demanding either crafting a makeshift stand or lugging around a stand on their person. The last option being problematic because most people seeking convenience do not appreciate having another bulky item to haul around. Moreover, almost everybody is looking for the opposite: convenient ways to easily carry various personal items; rather than hunting in the bottom of their carrying bag for desired items or trying to remember which pocket you have your business card in or wondering, yet again, where are your keys.
Currently, unfortunately, there is no singular article on the market for attaching to a mobile device for holding necessities that also simultaneously props up the mobile device for one's viewing enjoyment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and apparatus for attaching to a mobile device for providing hands-free use thereof and carrying personal items thereon.